Lo prometimos, recuerdas?
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: "La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos" ONE-SHOT


**_No soy dueño de ningún personaje…la verdad es que estoy satisfecho con poder hacerlos partícipes de una historia que mi mente creó, por lo que dejo la responsabilidad de sus orígenes a sus respectivos propietarios._**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos, que disfruten de la siguiente historia!_**

* * *

El viento frío, que soplaba furiosamente desde el mar hacia la tierra, hacía flamear su cabello oscuro y sus ropas mientras bañaba la torre con un aroma salado. Sus ojos violetas observaban triste y vacíamente el horizonte desde lo alto de Palestone Sword, depositando su mano derecha sobre su estómago. Le hubiese agradado poder llorar por lo que se convirtió su vida, pero con tantas pérdidas ya le era imposible. Su hija nonata, su hermano, su amiga e incluso el hombre que amaba quien se casó con otra mujer. Se sentía derrotada personalmente, el hecho de siquiera pensar en ello la fatigaba, deseando tan solo poder cerrar los ojos y poder aplacar su sufrimiento.

El delgado y alto cuerpo femenino temblaba con ímpetu gracias al soplido del céfiro, desde la ventana de la alta estructura de piedra. Los pies absorbían lo helado de las rocas, sus cabellos castaños obscuros bloqueaban su vista y cosquilleaban su nariz, los nudillos de sus aterciopeladas manos se volvían blancos enfermizos con la fuerza que empleaba en el marco de la abertura.

-En serio quiere tomar esa decisión, Lady Dayne? – una voz ronca resonó a su espalda.

La mirada de la muchacha se dirigió imperiosamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, hallando a un hombre recostado en el suelo hojeando un libro de blancas coberturas.

-Quién es usted? Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? Qué busca? – interrogó la dama, tratando de moldear una máscara de seriedad.

El hombre sonrió torcidamente, girando su cabeza para que sus miradas se encuentren por primera vez. Sus ropas extrañas y su cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo realizaban un perfecto equilibrio con su piel pálida y sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Estoy aquí para ver cómo sería el desenlace de tu historia, pequeña. Debo admitir que ellos no se empeñaron en hacértela fácil, pero hay un viejo dicho que es: "Lo que no te mata, sólo te hace más fuerte"- comentó divertido, con su mirada verde realizando un chispeo que llamó la atención de la fémina.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, maldiciendo internamente su presencia extraña y molesta que perturbaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Saltarás? Eso sería una muerte bastante dolorosa, pequeña. Existe una gran posibilidad de que caigas con tus piernas y te las rompas, muriendo en agonía debido al aire que ingresaría por tus huesos quebrados. También puede que caigas de espalda u pierdas la movilidad de la parte inferior de tu cuerpo. O en el peor de los casos, tu cabeza tocará primero el suelo y te la abrirás como una sandía estrellada- señaló el extraño, dibujando un rostro de preocupación, llevándose un dedo a su mentón.

Ashara vio con asombro como actuaba con tanta naturalidad, como si supiese de lo que estaba hablando, lo que le provocó un poco de duda, pues no había visto ese factor. Pero al cabo de un rato sacudió su cabeza y volteó a ver con empeño su destino final.

-Sabes, dicen que el suicidio es la vía de escape para el cobarde…pero yo creo que solo los valientes pueden hacerlo. Aunque claro, hay miles de formas más rápidas o indoloras para llevar a cabo ello. Por ejemplo podrías ponerte una soga en el cuello y arrojarte al vacío, de esa forma morirás desnucada en lugar de ahogada. O bien podrías cortarte las venas y sumergirte en una tina repleta de agua, no sentirás dolor y terminarás durmiéndote- expresó el hombre pálido, yendo hasta la enorme cama y dejándose caer en el colchón, girando sobre su estómago para poder apreciar los rasgos faciales de la joven una vez más.

-Deja de decir eso! Quién eres, extraño?! Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí cuando la puerta está bloqueada?! – ordenó saber ella.

El ojiverde carcajeó, levantándose de la cama y acercándose hasta el mismo marco de la ventana que ella estaba parada, esturando su mano hasta la barbilla de la mujer, provocándole un estremecimiento al sentir sus helados dedos tocarla.

-Una simple puerta de madera no puede detenerme, pequeña. Por cierto, viendo que tu propósito ha tardado en decidirse, lo mejor será que te baje de allí. Sería una verdadera lástima que resbalases y caigas al vacío, no? No creo que a Arthur, Elia o la pequeña Nymeria les guste que aquella mujer que tanto quieren tenga un feo accidente…- con un humor retorcido bromeó el hombre, tomando sus frágiles caderas y descendiéndola frente suyo.

Ella se sentía como un insecto cuando fue acarreada, la sensación etérea de su asimiento le dio a entender claramente que no importaba si había nacido en cuna de oro o en un callejón abandonado. El invisible aura de superioridad que emanaba la acobardaba, y sus palabras helaban su espina dorsal. Era como envolverse instintivamente en una gran manta y cerrar los ojos para dormir durante años y años.

-He de admitir que conocí a muchas mujeres a lo largo de mi existencia, pero ninguna se tomó el atrevimiento de comerme con la mirada y seguir tomada de mis brazos- comentó burlonamente, siendo liberado inmediatamente, lo que le hizo reír.

-Cómo sabes de ellos? Cómo sabes el nombre de mi bebé? Quién eres? – preguntó exigentemente, alejándose lo más que podía mientras intentaba levantar la espada que había pertenecido a su hermano.

-Mi pequeña Ashara…sé todo sobre ti. Te conozco desde el día en que tu padre impregnó a tu madre. Tú sabes quién soy…no importa el nombre que me den, siempre significará lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, por qué necesitaría de un nombre? Cuándo simplemente estoy infinitésimamente más allá de su requerimiento? – respondió con más preguntas, extendiendo sus brazos, dejado caer como una cascada el negro velo de sus telas.

Sus tranquilas palabras desorientaron la brújula de pensamiento de la ojivioleta. Hablaba como si el tiempo no le afectase mientras lucía como alguien de su misma edad. Decía que la gente le dio muchos nombres pero no los requería. Por un momento se acordó de aquellas historias que su madre le contaba de niña sobre los Siete. Enfocándose principalmente en el último de estos. Aquel que estaba solo aguardando pacientemente por compañía, por esos que caminarán a su lado como un amigo y alegrando su existencia. Ese al que ella nunca debía temer si había sido buena, pues la cargaría en sus brazos y le cantaría hasta quedarse dormida.

-Ya te has dado cuenta de quién soy, mi hermoso amanecer? Sin darte cuenta habías dicho uno de mis tanto nombres, sin contar que esperabas con ansias mi presencia- dijo el pelinegro, afirmándose contra la pared, fundiéndose en las sombras producidas por los muebles.

La mujer de ojos amatista se quedó sin palabras, viendo el rostro pálido del hombre con un semblante jovial que escondía en sus ojos la soledad proporcionada por los milenios de existencia. No podía quitar de su cabeza los cuentos oídos. El desconocido, por su parte, miraba con curiosidad las actitudes de la pequeña muestra de vida que estaba de pie delante suyo, ansiando saber que decisión optaría para poder continuar.

-Sí estás aquí por mi…entonces por qué me bajaste de la ventana? – dudoso preguntó la mujer Dorniana.

-Ya te lo dijo, no? Existían muchos posibles desenlaces para tu caída. Nunca he dicho que no debas obliterar tu existencia…son dos cosas muy distintas- lúdicamente le respondió, moviendo sus manos para hacer una mímica de lo que sucedería si se arrojase por la ventana.

Él sonrió ante la sorpresa de ella, quien era una mera flama que intentaba alumbrar el espacio lleno de penumbra, solo para que el leve soplido de la muerte la apagase. Siempre esperó por ella, observándola detenidamente con el pasar de sus años, apreciando como la gente que la rodeaba despreciaba su existencia por ser visto como la antítesis de la vida.

Pero por qué se ve la muerte como el fin de la vida? Si al final todo lo que se vive es una ilusión y un sufrimiento…

Ella era el amanecer, la luz, la vida. Él era el anochecer, la oscuridad, la muerte.

-Siempre me he dicho que nunca sabré la fecha en la iba a fallecer, pero sí, en la que había muerto. Mi madre relataba con cariño como eres odiado por ser una dolorosa verdad- le confesó la dama, dejando atrás esa sensación de pavor que recorría su espalda.

El hombre estiró su mano para tocar el pelo sedoso de ella, deslizando sus dedos largos a través de ellos. El aroma salado que se impregnó a su cuerpo se profundizaba en sus olvidados pulmones tiesos.

-Tú y yo firmamos un pacto hace mucho tiempo. Yo no debía perseguirte y tú no huirías de mí. Simplemente…algún día nos tendríamos que encontrar. Una promesa que mantuvimos hasta hoy- triste comunicó el ojiverde, agachando su cabeza para posicionarla a la altura de la fémina.

-Viví…es todo lo que puedo decir. Me hubiese agradado que los demás no se hubiesen esforzado en darme las consecuencias de los actos ajenos, pero si de esa manera llegábamos a este punto…- cansada respondió, estirando su propia mano hasta el rostro pálido y depositando una caricia, como si se acordase de algo antiguo.

-Ella está esperándote, lo sabes? Puede que mi deber sea sumamente despreciado, y que mi actitud sea una completa molestia, pero nunca interferiría con la unión de dos personas que se buscan- alegó el desconocido, provocándole un ascenso en la comisura de los labios color rosa.

-Y tú? Esperaste por nuestra promesa…acaso me dejarás verla y te irás? No me llevarás en brazos y cantarás como mi madre dijo? – punzó ella, esta vez burlonamente, cosa que le sacó una carcajada seca y rasposa.

El pelinegro se separó de ella, acercándose a la ventana y viendo el horizonte, donde el sol empezaba a morir para traer a la vida a la luna y las estrellas en Starfall. Las olas golpeaban con ímpetu las rocas escarpadas que Ashara había estado viendo horas atrás con cariño, y el viento se había detenido para dejar paso a una suave brisa de una noche de falsa primavera.

Se volteó, notando que la postura de la ojivioleta no había cambiado para nada, como si esperase lo prometido por su difunta madre. Por lo que se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado ubicó sus delgados brazos alrededor de su espalda y parte posterior de las piernas, alzándola contra su pecho.

-No lamento nada el hecho de detener una muerte escabrosa- susurró, produciendo un vaho helado que salía de su boca.

-Lo sé…ahora solo déjame reposar en tu pecho, aflojar los músculos de mi corazón y poner a dormitar mi alma para poder hablar por el resto de nuestras existencia junto a nuestra hija- respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y así perderse la sonrisa que había producido en el extraño de vestimenta negra, quien cantaba una nana para inducirla en un sueño eterno.

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la puerta que se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a dos hombres con gruesas pieles. No atendieron al llanto que estos empezaron a liberar por llegar tarde y dejar que la pérdida la consumiese. Y tampoco vieron como acarrearon el cuerpo pálido a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a la tierra rojiza, depositándola rodeada de flores y cubriéndola de polvo.

* * *

Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?

Se muere el amor?

O se enamora la muerte?

Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte.

* * *

 ** _Bien, terminé de escribir esta corta historia que quería compartir con ustedes. Les gustó? Les pareció soso?_**

 ** _Me agrada la idea de poner a Harry en un papel no estelar si llegase a estar en este mundo, sino más como un avatar humano de la muerte._**

 ** _Con Ashara me parece un personaje que se podría desarrollar más en los libros, en vez de ser utilizada como un mero recuerdo de algunos protagonistas._**

 ** _Tampoco quería hacer un típico final feliz, ya que en verdad el mundo de G. R. R. Martin no deja mucho margen para ello. Sino que pretendí darles algo más agridulce, utilizando los simbolismos que la vida y la muerte pueden mostrar._**

 ** _Ahora quiero saber si en verdad les gustó o no. No me importa si son críticas las que dejan en los comentarios (mientras no insulten y conservemos la cordialidad) porque de esa manera podré mejorar._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


End file.
